The present disclosure relates to a circuit board, especially to the circuit board mounting a plurality of high-frequency processing circuits.
In recent years, in a receiving apparatus for receiving high-frequency signals, a plurality of high-frequency processing circuits have been equipped for processing the received high-frequency signals. For example, in a television receiver, a plurality of broadcast waves of the same broadcast form or different broadcast forms can be simultaneously watched or simultaneously recorded by mounting a plurality of tuner sections as the high-frequency processing circuits.
When the plurality of high-frequency processing circuits are equipped in this manner, the high-frequency signals input to the respective high-frequency processing circuits may have the different signal levels if the distances from the input terminal of the high-frequency signal to the respective high-frequency processing circuits are different from one another. When the signal levels of the high-frequency signals to be input include a difference, the respective high-frequency processing circuits may have a different degree of susceptibility (non-susceptibility) to noise. Thereby, a problem arises that even for the high-frequency processing circuits arranged on the same circuit board, one can receive the high-frequency signal and the other cannot.
When the distances between the respective high-frequency processing circuits and the input terminal of the high-frequency signal are made equal, such a problem does not arise. For example, in Patent Literature 1, two tuner sections are arranged in a receiving apparatus including the above tuner sections such that the distances from an input terminal are substantially equal.